Falling for the bestfriend
by Mrs Chloe Queen
Summary: Izzie and Mark are best friends. When Mark come to SGH, She begins to fall for him
1. Chapter 1

**Falling for the Best Friend**

Summary: Izzie is an intern at Seattle Grace Hospital, Mark becomes Head of Plastics, and the two are best friends but try to hide it. Derek is mad at Mark for sleeping with Addison; Mark didn't actually sleep with her. Mark and Izzie are both from wealthy backgrounds in New York. When Addison comes to SGH to reclaim her husband the drama begins.

**Chapter 1: The Phone Call**

Dr Isobel Stevens, a second year intern, was walking towards the cafeteria for lunch after a tiring morning when her cellphone went off to the ringtone Womanizer. She smiled at the sound knowing it was Mark Sloan, all he nurses and other people looked at her. She ignored them and answered the phone.

"Hey you how are you?" said Izzie.

"I'm fine but I have a surprise for you," said Mark mysteriously.

"A surprise?" asked Izzie.

"Yep, so how's your internship going?" asked Mark.

"Ugh, it's horrible, I'm always tired and I miss you," complained Izzie.

"Aw, I miss you too," said Mark.

"Was your internship this bad?" asked Izzie as she arrived at the cafeteria.

"The internship is the worst but if you get through it, that proves that you're meant to be a doctor," advised Mark.

"Remind me why I came to Seattle?" asked Izzie as she sat at a table far from everyone.

"You wanted to get away from New York," said Mark reminding her.

"So what's your surprise? Is it going to make me stop missing you?" asked Izzie.

"I'm coming to SGH, I've been offered the position of Head of Plastics," announced Mark. Izzie squealed as her friends sat at her table and everyone in the cafeteria looked at her strangely.

"I'm glad you're excited but I think you blew my eardrums," joked Mark.

"When are you coming?" asked Izzie.

"In a couple of weeks, I'm supposed to meet with the chief if surgery to talk about the position," said Mark.

"I don't care about all that, so you'll be in Seattle in a couple of weeks?" asked Izzie impatiently.

"Yeah, you sound really impatient, are you alone in Seattle?" asked Mark.

"Not really, I've made some friends but sometimes I just need you, I really miss you," admitted Izzie.

"Oh shoot, I've been paged, I've got to go but I love you," said Mark.

"I love you too, bye," said Izzie before hanging up.

When Izzie looked up, she saw her fellow interns, Meredith Grey, Christina Yang, Alex Karey and George O'Malley watching her.

"Are you okay, Izzie?" asked Meredith.

"I'm fine, why?" said Izzie.

"You're crying, Iz," said George.

"Oh I didn't realize," said Izzie wiping away the tears.

"What's wrong Barbie?" asked Christina.

"My best friend just called me, he lives in New York and I really miss him," replied Izzie.

"That' was your best friend, I thought he was your boyfriend," said Alex.

"Why would you think he was my boyfriend?" asked Izzie.

"You told him you loved him before hanging up," said George.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" asked Meredith.

"No and I don't want one," said Izzie.

"Why not?" asked Alex.

"Because I've been hurt enough," answered Izzie.

"Tell us about your best friend," said Christina.

"We've been friends since childhood, our families are close. Our moms are best friends. His parents were high school sweetheart and he was born during their senior year. My parents met in college. We have about 10 year's age difference but we've been there for each other. I think it's because we knew we could always depend on each other," explained Izzie.

"That sounds great," said George.

"We should get back," said Izzie.

The five interns left the cafeteria and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Mark's Arrival**

A couple of weeks later, Meredith was at the nurse's station looking at a chart when Alex came up to her excited.

"Hey Alex, what's up?" asked Meredith.

"I can't believe he's coming here, Mark Sloan the world renowned plastic surgeon is coming here," said Alex excitedly

"Okay but I don't care about Plastics," said Meredith.

"Yeah but I care a lot, I want to be a plastic surgeon so it's exciting," said Alex.

"What's exciting?" asked Christina as she joined them.

"Mark Sloan is coming here," said Alex

"The Mark Sloan! That's so great," said Christina as she spotted a man walking towards them.

"Hi I'm Mark Sloan, can you tell where Dr Webber's office is?" asked the man.

"I'm Meredith Grey, these are my fellow interns Christina Yang and Alex Karev," said Meredith

"Hello," greeted Christina and Alex star struck

"The chief's office is down that hall, third door to your left, I could take you there," said Meredith.

"Thank you but I'll find it," said Mark as Derek Shepherd came towards them with an angry look on his face.

"You asshole," said Derek punching Mark in the face. The latter fell on the floor. Izzie who had seen everything rushed towards Mark and said: "Oh my God, are you alright?"

"I'm… fine," said Mark struggling to get up. The chief and Dr Miranda Bailey came to the nurse's station to see what was going on.

"What the hell happened?" asked Dr Bailey

"Why is Dr Sloan on the floor?" asked the chief.

"Dr Shepherd punched him," said Alex

"Dr Shepherd, my office now. Dr Stevens take Dr Sloan to an examining room and take a look at his head," said Dr Webber going to his office followed by Dr Shepherd while Izzie helped Mark to an examining room. Izzie looked at his face while talking to him.

"It's good to see you, Mark" said Izzie putting an ice pack over his eyes

"Well I was hoping for a better reunion," said Mark holding the ice pack.

"So why did Dr Shepherd punch you?" asked Izzie.

"Shep and I were best friends through college, med-school, our internship and our residency. In med-school, we met Addison Montgomery, she was beautiful, she had red hair, blue eyes and a great body so I flirted with her but she had a thing for Shep. I encouraged him to go after her and he did. At the end of med-school they got married…" explained Mark before getting cut-off.

"He's married," exclaimed Izzie loudly

"Yeah, let me finish. They were married for 11 years. A couple of years ago, she started coming onto me while their marriage was falling apart. One night she told Derek that we had sex so he got mad, ended our friendship, separated from Addison and moved here," finished Mark.

"Now I get why he punched you," said Izzie.

"Enlighten me because I don't know," said Mark

"You were talking to Meredith who is Dr Shepherd's girlfriend," said Izzie.

"Does she know that he's married?" asked Mark

"I don't think so, we should keep his marriage to ourselves," said Izzie.

"You're right, it's not our secret," agreed Mark

"So did you sleep with Addison?" asked Izzie

"No, while they were having marital problems, I was either at work or with you," said Mark

"When did he accuse of sleeping with Addison?" asked Izzie.

"When you had finals in med-school," answered Mark

"Well you spent every night helping me study," said Izzie

"I should go see the chief and check into the hotel," said Mark getting up

"Hotel? You're not staying at a hotel, you'll stay with me at my grandparents' old house," said Izzie.

"But Iz, if I take this job, I'll be your boss and it won't be professional," argued Mark

"We're not going to do anything besides Meredith is sleeping with Derek," said Izzie.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight," said Mark before heading towards the chief's office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Mark Starts at SGH**

Mark moved in with Izzieand got settled during the weekend. On Monday morning, Mark and Izzie headed to the hospital in separate to not draw attention. Izzie arrived first, she went to change into her scrubs before going to meet Dr Bailey. At 6.00 A.M, Mark, Derek and the other attendings joined them.

"Dr Sloan, which intern do you want?" asked Dr Bailey.

"I'll take Stevens," said Mark while the other attendings picked an intern

Izzie followed Mark as he headed towards hi new office.

"So why did you pick me as your intern?" asked Izzie

"I don't know the other interns and I figured you'd help me get settled," said Mark.

Since Mark didn't have any surgeries scheduled for the day, they spent the day setting up his office. At lunch, they went to the cafeteria and sat together at a table. They talked about New York and Izzie told Mark about her internship when Derek walked towards them.

"Why are you here Mark?" asked Derek unhappy about Mark's presence in Seattle.

"I'm taking over Plastics," said Mark.

"You're a world renowned plastic surgeon, why did you decide to come to SGH? Is this about Addison?" asked Derek jealous.

"Why do I care about Addison? She's your wife," said Mark

"Yeah, my wife who you had sex with," said Derek

"You might not want to talk so loud or Meredith will know you're married," commented Izzie speaking for the first time.

"You don't sound surprised to hear that I'm married," observed Derek

"I was surprised when Mark told me a couple of days ago," said Izzie

"Are you going to tell Meredith?" asked Derek

"No, it's not me secret to tell," said Izzie

"Thank you," said Derek

"I think you should tell your girlfriend about Addison," suggested Mark

"I don't care what you think," said Derek

"He's right, you need to tell Meredith or she'll be hurt when he finds out," said Izzie backing up Mar k.

"It's none of your business but I'm sure the hospital would to love to know about your personal relationship" threatened Derek.

"Don't threaten us man, all I have to do is make one call and your life will be ruined," said Mark

"Fine, I won't say anything about you and Izzie if you agree not to tell Meredith about Addison," said Derek before leaving them. Mark and Izzie finished their lunch and went back to work. A month later, things weren't good at SGH. The interns were all angry. They were in the cafeteria for lunch.

"I can't believe that Sloan's been here for a month and he hasn't let me scrub in on any surgeries," said Christina

"You! I'm planning on going into plastics and all I've done is bring him coffee," complained Alex

"I've done his charts," said Meredith

"I've done nothing," said George as Izzie joined them.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" asked Izzie sitting down

"Sloan's an ass, he need to teach us not treat like his assistants," said Alex

"Did Sloan do any horrible thing to you?" asked George

"Not really, I was scrubbing in on that surgery he had today," said Izzie

"What? How many other of his surgeries has he let you scrub in on?" asked Christina

"A couple, why?" said Izzie.

"Are you sleeping with Sloan?" asked Alex.

"Of course not, why would you ask me that?" said Izzie shocked.

"You're the only intern he lets on his surgery," said Christina with envy.

"So that doesn't mean I'm sleeping with him," said Izzie.

"Why are you the only intern he lets on his surgeries?" asked George.

"I don't know but I'll ask him," said Izzie as her pager went off. Meredith grabbed it and it read: '_Meet me in my office, Mark'_

"So him paging you during your lunch isn't unusual," said Meredith.

"Not when I'm on his service," said Izzie gathering her things.

"Enjoy your booty call," said Alex.

"Go Barbie!" said Christina as Izzie left the cafeteria and headed towards Mark's office.

"Hey, paging me during lunch with my friends isn't a good idea," said Izzie as she entered his office.

"Sorry, but we have a problem," said Mark.

"You're right, we do have a problem half the hospital thinks we're having an affair," said Izzie.

"What do you mean?" asked Mark.

"Wait, what problem are you talking about?" asked Izzie.

"Addison is on her way here," said Mark.

"That's not our problem," said Izzie.

"I know but we need to warn Shep," said Mark.

"But he won't listen to you," said Izzie.

"What about you? You could tell him," said Mark.

"It's sweet that you're worried about him but he won't listen to me since he thinks we're together," sais Izzie.

"Iz, what were you saying earlier when you first came in?" asked Mark remembering.

"Oh, the hospital thinks we're having an affair," said Izzie.

"Why?" asked Mark.

"I'm the only intern you let scrub in your surgeries so they think it's because we're having and affair," explained Izzie.

"So what do we do?" asked Mark.

"You could let the other interns scrub in on your surgeries," said Izzie.

"You're right Iz, I'll let Karev in on the next one," agreed Mark.

They both went back to work and ignored the looks and questions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Addison's Arrival**

A month had passed since the rumors about Izzie and Mark started. More interns were given the chance to scrub in Mark's surgeries so the rumors remained false. Everyone started to believe that Izzie was the only intern to be allowed in his OR because he was more comfortable around her. On this day, Izzie was Marks intern. They were at the nurse's station looking at a chart when they saw a flash of red hair.

"Who was that?" asked Izzie.

"I think that was Addison," answered Mark guiding her away.

"Where are we going?" asked Izzie.

"Somewhere she can't see us," said Mark.

"We need to warn Dr. Shepherd," said Izzie.

"He won't listen to us," said Mark.

"So we do nothing," Said Izzie.

"Exactly," said Mark pulling Izzie from the nurse's station as Addison walked towards Meredith and Derek.

"Hi Derek," greeted Addison.

"Addison, what are you doing here?" asked Derek nervously.

"I thought we could work things out between us," said Addison.

"You and I are over, we can't work things out," said Derek.

"Derek, please I love you," pleaded Addison.

"Did you love me when you slept with my best-friend?" asked Derek.

"I'm going to give you two some privacy," said Meredith.

"Oh I didn't introduce myself, I'm Addison Montgomery-Shepherd, Derek's wife," said Addison.

"YOU'RE MARRIED! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME?" yelled Meredith.

"Mere, I…" said Derek.

"No, you and I are over," said Meredith storming out.

"YOU'RE DATING AN INTERN, ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN FEELNG GUILTY AND YOU'RE HAVING AN AFFAIR?" yelled Addison.

"Addison, you and I are separated and I filed for divorce before I left," said Derek.

"You should've thought of that before you jumped into bed with Mark," said Derek leaving.


End file.
